Troca de favores
by Umakaduka
Summary: Lord Ciel manda seu mordomo Sebastian Michaelis tirar uma informação do funerário, Undertaker. A ordem é: dê-lhe o que ele pedir em troca desta informação. Undertaker aceita a proposta e seu pedido é... isso você verá na fic.


**Avisos:**

**-Kuroshitsuji não me pertence (se pertencesse, ALTOS CASAIS SE PEGARIAM) **

**- Essa história e todo o seu enredo me pertencem, portanto não plagiem. Se quiser sugestões de enredo ou algo assim, posso ajudar com prazer, mas tenha criatividade e nada de cópia.**

**- Se não me engano, essa é a primeira fic Sebastian x Undertaker daqui, então espero que gostem.**

**- A fic contém yaoi e lemon. Se tais temas não agradam, não leia.**

Londres está em um dia tipicamente nublado. Na funerária do subúrbio da cidade, o único sinal de movimento é do funerário organizando alguns materiais. Nenhum cadáver no momento, nenhum movimento no submundo sujo da terra da rainha no dia de hoje. Ainda.

De repente, para em frente à funerária um homem alto, cabelos negros e vestes pretas. Bate três vezes na porta do estabelecimento e abre um sorriso branco puríssimo quando percebe a atenção do funerário. A porta é aberta e um sorriso é aparece por baixo da longa franja cinza.

- Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian sorri novamente e se curva fazendo uma reverência.

- Undertaker. Sempre um prazer vê-lo.

Undertaker estica o braço chamando o mordomo para entrar. Sebastian não hesita e a porta é fechada atrás deles após a passagem.

- A que devo a honra da visita ? – pergunta Undertaker, ainda sorrindo por baixo da franja

- Vim aqui cumprir ordens do Jovem Mestre.

O funerário inclinou um pouco a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Sebastian percebeu e tratou de corrigir a impressão.

- Por favor, não ache que não sinto prazer em visitá-lo, – Undertaker sorriu – mas hoje vim porque o Jovem Mestre deseja algumas informações.

O anfitrião virou-se de costas e juntou as pontas dos dedos.

- Hum... então o Conde Phantomhive está interessado em informações.

- Isso mesmo.

Undertaker virou-se para encarar Sebastian e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Recebi ordens para lhe dar o que desejar em troca da informação. – Sebastian respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

- Qualquer coisa ? Hum..posso tirar proveito disso. – e dá uma risada audível, ainda em tom malicioso

- Então, o que deseja ?

- Isso depende da informação que o Conde deseja.

Sebastian deu um sorriso sedutor, levou a mão ao bolso do fraque e tirou um envelope pardo, lacrado com um selo de nobreza. Esticou o braço e entregou o envelope ao destinatário.

O funerário pegou o envelope, abriu-o cuidadosamente e demorou-se lendo o conteúdo da mesma. Sorria em alguns momentos e parecia pensativo em outros. Por fim, dobrou a carta e recolocou no envelope, e este foi colocado em cima do balcão da funerária.

- A informação da qual o Conde precisa é deveras valiosa. Acho que posso exigir um preço maior por ela.

Sebastian deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Atenderei qualquer que seja o seu pedido.

Undertaker veio na direção do mordomo, sorrindo. Passou as mãos pálidas pelo fraque do mordomo e falou em seu ouvido.

- Sabe Sebastian, nunca tive a oportunidade de _conhecer_ mais profundamente um demônio. Acho que seria o oportunidade perfeita.

- Então, esse é o seu pedido ?- perguntou o mordomo

- Sim, Sebastian – falou o nome da forma mais sensual possível

Sebastian curvou-se em uma reverência.

- Yes, My Lord.

Undertaker pegou a mão gélida do mordomo e puxou-o para a parte do fundo da funerária. Lá havia um quarto, com uma cama de solteiro mais larga que o normal. Jogou o moreno sentado na cama e tirou as próprias vestes, ficando apenas com uma cueca cinza. Sebastian observava a cena com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

O funerário, vestido apenas com a cueca, sentou-se no colo do mordomo com as pernas de cada lado do corpo do moreno. Rebolou de leve, fazendo seus membros se tocarem por cima da perceber que o mordomo ficou um tanto excitado com o movimento, e sorriu. Foi abrindo os botões da roupa do mordomo e despindo-o lentamente, fazendo o momento o mais sensual possível. Quando já tinha tirado toda a parte de cima da roupa do moreno, tomou-lhe em um beijo ardente, deitando-o na cama. Para sua surpresa, Sebastian passou a mão pelas suas costas, puxando para mais perto, ainda que seus corpos já estivessem colados.

Interrompendo o beijo, Undertaker sorriu.

-Não pensei que o mordomo cooperaria tanto. – e deslizou a mão pelo corpo esculpido do moreno

- Pretendo cumprir minhas ordens com a maior perfeição possível – e deu uma piscadela

Undertaker voltou a beijar os lábios do demônio. Suas línguas moviam-se em harmonia, tal como dançando uma valsa, com movimentos sincronizados e sensuais. As mãos do funerário desciam pelo corpo do mordomo, fazendo-o arrepiar. Abriu as calças do moreno com habilidade e rapidez invejáveis, deixando ambos apenas com as roupas íntimas. Os dois estavam ficando cada vez mais excitados, o que notavam pelo volume proeminente entre suas pernas.

Sebastian, em um movimento brusco e inesperado, girou Undertaker para que ficasse embaixo do seu corpo e pôs-se a beijar cada centímetro de pelo no caminho para os mamilos do funerário. Abocanhou o direito e fez movimentos circulares com a língua, mordiscando vez ou outra. Acariciava o outro, fazendo-o arquear as costas. O mordomo levantou o olhar para fitar o rosto do outro, que encontrava-se em uma mascara de puro prazer.

- Está como deseja, my lord ?

Undertaker riu.

- Ainda melhor, Sebastian.

O demônio sorriu maliciosamente. Com a mão esquerda, foi deslizando as mãos até chegar ao membro excitado do outro. Acariciou-o por cima do tecido e já conseguiu arrancar gemidos audíveis. "imagina quando a diversão começar ". Arrancou a cueca cinza em um só movimento e logo começou a masturbar o funerário com movimentos ritmados. Beijou toda a extensão do membro e demorou-se um pouco na glande, sem diminuir o ritmo. Undertaker gemia alto, mordia o lábio inferior e arqueava as costas, dando um prazer quase cruel ao demônio.

- Sebastian, pare com as preliminares. – falou Undertaker, tentando parecer sério.

- Yes, my lord.

Tirou a própria cueca preta, dobrou-a e colocou no canto da cama. Seu membro, apesar de contra sua vontade, estava ereto e completamente excitado. Segurou as coxas magras do funerário e afastou-as, dando espaço. Segurou seu membro e postou-o na entrada do outro, primeiro apenas roçando no lugar. Undertaker gemeu de impaciência, então Sebastian penetrou-o em um movimento rápido e brusco. Deitou o corpo por cima do outro, passou as mãos por cada lado do corpo do funerário e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, a cada vez aumentando a velocidade. Os ritmo das estocadas arrancava gemidos de ambos os homens, que estavam quase chegando ao ápice.

Undertaker foi o primeiro. Gozou na barriga de Sebastian e fechou os olhos, suado e ainda gemendo de prazer. Sebastian sentiu que seu ápice também estava chegando. Deu a última estocada e retirou seu membro antes que o líquido branco derramasse dentro do funerário. Ambos deitaram na cama, suados e arfando.

- Deseja tomar um banho antes de voltar à mansão, Sebastian ? – perguntou, arfante.

- Sim, por favor.

O demônio foi guiado até um pequeno banheiro atrás do quarto, onde pode se lavar e recuperar-se do pequeno "exercício" que acabara de realizar. Vestiu-se com a roupa de mordomo, que por sorte estava limpa. Penteou o cabelo e saiu de volta para o pequeno quarto onde Undertaker estava aguardando, apenas com a cueca cinza que havia sido arrancada.

- Aguarde um pouco, Sebastian. Escreverei uma carta para o Conde com a informação que ele deseja, já que seu mordomo foi extremamente atencioso. – e deu uma piscadela

Sebastian esperou por alguns minutos até receber um envelope pardo lacrado, destinado a seu Jovem Mestre. Undertaker não o acompanhou até a porta, não estava vestido adequadamente. O mordomo curvou-se para o funerário.

- Obrigada por aceitar a proposta do Jovem Mestre. Espero que tenha conseguido o que desejava.

Undertaker riu.

- Avise ao Conde que sempre que precisar de uma informação como essa, as condições serão as mesmas.

Sebastian sorriu e saiu da casa funerária.


End file.
